


Sirius

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: I hardly wrote anything about the dog that Huey & Violet have... So here.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly wrote anything about the dog that Huey & Violet have... So here.

When Huey stepped into the house, he was expecting a warm welcome from Violet. What he had _not_ expected was for a little black lab to come bounding up to him, yipping excitedly... And for his wife to come running up, shouting after the dog.

"Violet?"

She looked up from where she had knelt down next to the puppy, taking it in her arms. "Hey, Hubert."

"What... What's going on here?"

"You remember that Webbigail dragged me into volunteering at the shelter today, right?" she asked, waiting for his confirmation before continuing, "I got there and this little guy just would _not_ take his eye off of me. They got him out of the cage, and... We kind of bonded."

"But you hate dogs."

He knelt down to study the dog. He had a patch of white fur around one eye, and the other eye was a strange milky color. Huey gently offered his hand, and the pup sniffed it before beginning to lick it. He laughed, amused.

"I know I do, but... This little guy needs me."

Huey smiled a little, glancing at his wife. He used his free hand to take hers, gently squeezing. She smiled at him.

"... Does he have a name?"

"They didn't give him one... But I thought that we could name him something like _Sirius."_

"... Fitting," Huey conceded, studying the pup, "I mean, that _is_ the 'dog star.' And that patch of fur around his eye..."

"Is like a star."

She smiled, having known that Huey would catch on almost immediately, and yet extremely relieved that he had.

Huey smiled, beginning to pet the dog. "Okay, Sirius. Welcome to the family."


End file.
